My Princess
by PaladinTersias
Summary: Train and Eve realize that there's been something between them for a while. Good thing Sven is out on business!


**Warning: This story contains serious out-of-character occurances, and probably has a quite a few spelling errors as of yet. (Curse you wordpad, and your lack of spellcheck!) In addition, there is also some fairly explicit content between Train and Eve. If you're weirded out by slightly underage sex, what the hell are you doing here, son? (I tried to make it not all that bad). Reviews are cool, but let it be known that there will be no more added to this story! Also, I'm not used to writing hetero, so sorry if it's horrible! Enjoy! :D**

"It hurts." Eve whispered quietly to herself. "It hurts to think about him and the things I shouldn't want to do to him." She looked down at herself, developing so well. She thought about when they had met and how young she had been. How clueless she was to the desire that had developed that very day. "Oh, Train. How do I admit something like this? Something so... awkward?" She let out a sigh and took one last look in the mirror before leaving the restroom.

"Hey Princess, what took you so long?" Train said when he noticed her from the kitchen. "Oh, I get it. You're a girl." He winked and turned away from her as she blushed a deep crimson. She willed the heat away from her face, but it was not under her control. To her relief, though, he kept walking, right to the living room of the small apartment.

"Where is Sven?" Eve wondered out loud, to which Train gave a familiar grunt. The green-haired man was on a bounty that he didn't want Train to mess up, and so they were stuck. Just Eve and Train until Sven got back. Eve let out a grunt of her own and flung herself onto the couch, not close to Train. They were silent for a time, both looking away from each other.

"Ey Princess..." Train said after a while. Eve looked over at him, trying to hide the thoughts that had been running through her head. The black cat looked her over, his eyes stopping at her newly formed breasts and then continuing down to stop momentarily at the juncture of her legs. His gold eyes then left her figure completely to look at the ceiling. "You've grown so much... How long has it been?" He looked at her again.

"A couple years... Why?" she said softly, trying to look away. Train just sat silently,as if he was trying to think of an answer that didn't sound stupid. Which wasn't far off, but a stupid answer was all he would get in any case. There was another bout of silence, each looking awkwardly away from the other, a certain tension increasing. "Train," Eve mumbled. The black cat looked over, but it was obvious she wasn't going to finish what she was thinking.

"How old are you?" He whispered, almost so she couldn't hear. "Seventeen by now, I'd guess." He kept his gaze averted.

"What are you getting at?" Eve whispered back, heart suddenly fluttering uncomfortably in her chest. The same pain, the same longing that she had been feeling since she met him flared up. But she said nothing more.

"I..." He paused, "Well I really shouldn't say this or admit this or even think this, considering I have ten years on you." He looked at her this time as he spoke. "But after all these years that we've traveled and captured bounties together, I think I... well, here goes... I think I really like you." Immediately he blushed and looked away, like the words sounded much better in his head. Eve sat frozen, which Train took wrong right away. "Ugh, I'm so stupid... shoulda kept my big mouth shut." He began to stand, but Eve was faster. She stood and grabbed his hand.

"N-no, don't feel like your words or feelings are wrong. I... well, I guess... I guess I could say the same for myself. I think I like you a lot, too, and today wouldn't be the first day that I realized it, either." She looked down at her shoes. Train pulled her hand so she stumbled forward into him. "Train..."

"Oh, Princess.." He made a motion to kiss her forehead, but thought better of it and just stood with her pressed against him. "Oh, how I've longed for you..."

"Me... too." Eve whispered, "But Train... I..."

Train pulled away almost instantly, looking over Eve's face with concern. "If it's too weird for you, I'll stop right here and now." He grabbed her face and pulled his close so that his peppermint breath rushed into her nose and made her eyelids flicker shut. "just give me the word and I'll never make a move, I'll never bring this up..." Eve shushed him, her finger pressed to his lips, and then she kissed him quickly and awkwardly.

"What I meant to say is that... Well, I'm completely inexperienced. I don't know anything about relationships." She coughed and looked away. Train smirked.

"Though it pains me to admit you aren't the first woman I've ever been with, I know a thing or two that I could," He sucked in a breath as he ran his fingers down her face and past her lips. "teach you... If you wanted, of course." He winked and she blushed, "Lesson one. Loosen up. You're so... stiff, if I'm to be frank. Don't be afraid to move your arms around... don't be afraid to touch me." As if to demonstrate, Train wrapped his arms around Eve's waist and trailed them up her soft back and then to her neck. "Lesson two, the ears are the most sensitive..." He leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting an excited mewl. "Part of the body. Besides... you know." He chuckled breathily in her ear. "Lesson three," he whispered, "When you kiss me, kiss me hard. And don't be afraid to use your tongue."

Without waiting for a demonstration, Eve leaned up to press her lips firmly to Train's. At first, she just stayed like that, frozen in all of the sensations that were bombarding her, but Train's tongue brushed past her lips and she couldn't hold back. With all she thought she knew, she plunged her tongue past his and for more than a moment, they explored each other's mouths with pent-up passion. Her arms reflexively wrapped around Train's neck, which won her a satisfied groan. When they could no longer breathe, they broke apart and regarded each other.

"Not bad for a first-timer, Princess." Train growled. "Perhaps you'd like to learn some more?"

Without thinking, Eve said yes. Her body was on fire, her heart ready to burst from her chest. And though it was minutely awkward to be doing such a thing with such an older man (especially one she had known for as long as she had), she knew Train would treat her well. Or, she hoped he would, at least. They exited the living I and made for the bedroom with haste. When the door was shut and locked, Train pushed Eve into the softness of the mattress and kissed her again.

His kiss left her lips to trail down her face and the soft flesh of her neck. It continued down to her exposed collarbones and past her breasts. When he nearned the juncture of her legs, she let out a groan. "Train... It hurts...waiting hurts." She whispered.

"Lesson four, complete. Tell me how you feel." He winked and, while straddling her hips, began to undo the buttons of her blouse. In what seemed like less than a second, he had it off and a pile of clothes was formed to the side of the bed. Her blouse and cami and shorts were off before she stopped him to return the favor. The scarred and tattooed chest of the black cat was soon revealed (and the perfect legs). Eve ran her fingers mindlessly over some of the scars until Train hissed in pleasure. She had found a nipple.

"I'll take a stab in the dark and say that you liked that." she said breathily. The heat in her abdomen was becoming far too hot.

"Mmm'hmmm. I bet you'd like it more, though." With a smirk he undid her bra and tossed it to the side, and in moments Eve was nothing but mewls and moans of pleasure. Train's tongue traveled over her nipples, swirling and teasing. He would sometimes suck and sometimes bite, but it wasn't like Eve could tell the difference in the midst of the constant sensations that were quickly overwhelming her senses.

"T-Train... " She whispered pleadingly. "Touch me, take me, whatever. I... I can't wait through all of this teasing!"

"Okay, Princess." Train growled, "Your wish is my command." He gave her a quick kiss and removed both of their remaining undergarments. Eve forced her eyes open to look down at Train's manhood, which was completely erect and, in her opinion, very intimidating. It was, after all, her first time. She watched as he opened the nightstand drawer and took out a condom. "You sure you want this, my sweet, sweet Princess?"

"I... Train, oh, please be gentle." Was all she could manage. Sure, she wanted him, but he was so big and it was her first...

"You know I will be." He kissed her softly on her cheek and her lips and her eyelids as he positioned himself at her entrance. He groaned at the heat coming off of her, lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, and prayed he wasn't doing the wrong thing. "Are you ready, my sweet?" A nod, and then, without any more warning, Train pushed into Eve. His manhood sunk hilt deep and there was a seconds delay before she whimpered in pain. He kissed her softly again, his lips trailing across hers and then kissing her. Then they would move on to her eyelids and sometimes her ears, until finally he could thrust without the heart-wrenching sound of pain.

it was replaced with sounds of pleasure. Eve found his rhythm quickly and moved with it, panting and growling and moaning in his ears. He thrusted harder and faster when she asked, and slowed down when he got too rough. It wasn't long before she was begging for the final thrusts. It wasn't long before he was praying out loud. Eve screamed as she climaxed first, her slick inner muscles contracting around his manhood. Train came next, releasing his seed into the condom and secretly wishing that restriction didn't exist. They both groaned each other's names as Train fell to Eve's side, panting.

She rolled over to him, her arms wrapping around his waist and trailing up his back and to his neck.

"Oh, Princess..." He muttered as exhaustion took over. "Eve, my princess..."

And as he whispered her name, over and over, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
